Annastastia (Heroes Character)
Annastastia is a unused non-playable character in Heroes Justice. She was the deuteragonist of the game, in which she is the 2nd important character. Role In Heroes Justice Annastastia's role of the game is being a regular, helpful and caring little girl as she heals those who are hurt and uses dazzling sparkles as her superpower. Her weapon is a magic book, which casts her special abilities that is health related such as medicine. After her and Liberty defeated Terrorism (the first boss of the game), she was kidnapped by Incarnation (stylized as I N C A R N A T I O N) by trapping her inside his creepy helmet. When Incarnation visited Maxus in the Master Hostroom, Incarnation sets Annastastia free for a short amount of time by unleashing her from the bottom of his helmet, left by red slime. Fed up, Annastastia wants Maxus to let her go. Getting mad quickly, Maxus declined her request and forces Incarnation to trap her inside his helmet again. Later on in the game, once Liberty and friends defeated Lord Greenery (a returning villain from Heroes Fables) and saves Kasumi, a ghostly voice of Annastastia spoke to the gang by saying the letters "H E L P M E", in which she needs help because she's kidnapped by Maxus and his "beast". Scared, Liberty and friends have to choice but to rescue the kidnapped girl. Very later on in the game (which is almost at the end of the game), Liberty encounters Maxus in his secret arena room as they duke it out. Maxus begins to become Incarnated Maxus as his very evil form. Once Liberty and friends won the fight, Maxus was left in anger and sadness with tears running down from his eyes because of his mental illness. A mysterious female voice spoke and a Incarnated Annastastia appears. Liberty and friends won again, but this time, the Incarnated Annastastia is a fake, which is basically a incarnated clone of the real Annastastia. With the emergency button being push by one of Maxus' minions, the emergency door closes and separates the two in one side between the door. Liberty and friends continues on as they engage with Incarnation. Defeated once, Incarnation traps Liberty, Sonic, Knight, Kasumi, Jason and Romeo inside his helmet with his sharp tentacles. This leads them to a dark and smokey environment of chaos and darkness. They then meets Annastastia once again, who is trapped in dark slimy tentacles. Liberty tries to rescue her by forcing herself to break free from Incarnation, but it didn't work. Kasumi says that they can be free if they're not trapped all the way like her. Romeo tells Annastastia to stay put until she and the rest defeats Incarnation. Once they breaks free from inside of Incarnation's helmet, the creepy entity begins to vibrate menacingly, as if he's angry due to crew being free. Incarnation begins to change into his second form, in which it is a muscular humanoid form with elastic arms full of fire named "Incarnated Incarnation". Once they finally defeat Incarnation the second and final time, the creepy entity exploded into black ash. Annastastia was finally set free and became Liberty's first rescuer. Annastastia points out that Incarnation summoned a godly supervillain, who is hidden in a world that he created somewhere around in Sundaeville. After skydiving down to the destroyed Sundaeville, Annastastia gave the crew more Fruit Punch Medicine and went home. Appearance Annastastia is a girl who is kind, caring, cute and heroic. She has pink hear and wears a maid-like headband. She wears a black outfit completed with a pink dress with white socks and beautiful black shoes. Her superpower is Healing, in which she uses her powerful hands to give health towards those who are losing health. She also has another superpower which is Sparkles. She use these to shine and taze enemies. Gallery File:Annastastia_Renders.png|All of Annastastia's poses Trivia * She likes flowers. * She likes to eat chocolate bars. Category:Characters